Our Forgotten Memories
by LittleReaperVrell
Summary: A tribute to Kurkri ( Kurloz x Kankri ) this pairing! Don't like don't read, this is my OTP don't hate. So this is an AU that a friend and I created on how Kurloz and Kankri met. It will later include other ships such as CroTuna.


Dull thuds seemed to echo as tiny feet tore into the dirt racing as fast as they could. To where they were unsure but for now they were free to roam the outside world. He could hear the voices trailing after him over his sharp breathing.

"Kanny? Kanny!? Kankri Vantas!?" it screamed, she screamed, on the edge of hysteria. The small toll didn't stop until he was cloaked in the darkness of a cold cave. The walls of the cave were cold, slimy and generally disgusting. His face scrunched up wiping the muck off his tiny soft untouched hands. A rock scuffed across the cave floor only a foot away from the tiny troll. His skittish nature tugged at him begging to return to Porium. A boney freezing hand clamped down on his shoulder as the other stroked his hip mindlessly.

A soft shaky whimper left his lips before words spilled out "P-please unhand me I am triggered by such actions." The hands pulled him closer until lips were at his ear.

"Do not fear. By the words of the mothfucking mirthful messiahs I will not harm you my most wicked guest." The voice called calm and gentle as if lulling the boy into a slumber. He felt the arms pull him tighter until no space filled the area between their bodies. The taller troll had a strange scent to him.

"Like cinnamon, dust, and loneliness..." kankri whispered softly as his world slid into a black pit of nothingness.

Kankri's eyes slid open slowly drowning in his surroundings as a small groan escaped his mouth. The air smelled stale, dead, and dusty. Further inspection led the troll to believe he was in fact in some sort of crypt. Turning on his side realization hit hard. He was laying upon a plush pile of deep purple pillows and bones bleached white with faint colorful stains among some of them.

"Hello?" he called out as he heard the faint shuffling of feet upon the floor. Books lined the walls dusty but in immaculate condition. Standing he pursed his lips wondering over to the nearest book shelf taking a single leather bound world into his hands. Cracking it open he stroked the soft yellowed pages gently as if it might crumble.

"You enjoy the wicked words of the world motherfucker?" came the voice soft and sexual like silk. The tiny troll jumped peaking over the pages to see he boy crack an innocent cat like grin. His skeleton painted face, although smiling, expressed concern and loneliness in the dim candle light.

"Yes, the pleasure of words on a page before me invokes passion. May I ask without offense, of course, why you reside in such damp dark atmosphere? It is sure to darken the mood when here alone. I assume that is true?" he finished shoulders relaxed, spine straight as he stood tall placing the book back in its home.

The boy nodded sharply acknowledging the fact it indeed effected his attitude negatively. "The mirthful messiahs did not grace this motherfucker with a lussi. Never got a motherfuckin chance to produce the miracles such as building a hive." he stated coldly as if unaffected by the lack of relations in his life. This took the other troll by surprise slight offense apparent on his face. He himself had not the privilege to a lussi to care for him, instead Porium had taken up the low blood. He had at least been allowed that much and felt everyone was allowed at least one companion in life.

"I do not intend to offend you but I must ask if you have ever had at least a friend to accompany you in needed time?" Kankri questioned expecting an answer quickly. When he received a no through indication of the boy's shaking head he sighed moving closer to the boy. "I do not have many companions, actually none despite Porium, however I would like to ask if you would do the honer of being my closest of companions?" he asked less sure of himself this time he spoke. He let out a surprised squeal when the boy pulled him close into a hug joy and relief seeming to pour off him in ways.

"This will be the most wicked of friendships my most esteemed low blood motherfucker." He whispered as he placed kankri back on the ground his cat like grin replaced by a pure smile. "Kurloz Makara" he said taking a small purple band off of a shelf, he took the smaller boys wrist placing it there. "It isn't much but for now wear this for protection. No one can touch you this way."


End file.
